Dysfunction in waste evacuation from the gastrointestinal tract can take various forms. For example intestinal incontinence or constipation can occur. Treatment systems exist for treating constipation by providing electrical stimulus via subcutaneously implanted electrodes positioned around the lower bowel. Electrical stimulation provided using such electrodes can be used to sequentially activate muscle fibres around the bowel to force a peristaltic action to occur. However, such treatment systems are undesirably invasive. Further, while such systems may have an immediate effect in the system to evacuate the bowel, they do not necessarily address the cause of the constipation. Additionally, such systems do not appear to have much or any effect beyond the immediate time of electrical stimulation.
Intractable constipation and soiling are common in various communities, effecting both young and old people alike. Available treatments are generally uncomfortable, can cause social distress for those afflicted and can be a significant drain on the healthcare system. Individuals that suffer from constipation may also have psychological issues. Constipation may also be a side effect of some kinds of medication, such as opiates. Most laxative therapies are designed to either soften the stool or stimulate the bowel by chemicals in the gastrointestinal lumen. Patients with chronic constipation or intractable constipation may have failed other treatment methods, including pharmaceutical treatments. Further, patients on therapies for other diseases or conditions in which constipation is a side effect of such therapies may not be able to be co-administered pharmaceutical treatments for that constipation.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2012/116407 is directed towards a method of treating a waste evacuation dysfunction comprising administering transcutaneous electrical stimulation (TES) to at least one lower pelvic and/or sacral region for specific treatment regimens. In particular, WO 2012/116407 discusses fixing a plurality of electrodes to an apparatus such as a belt to aid in the positioning of electrodes to a lumbar and/or lower front abdominal area of a patient and to aid in the positioning of the spacing of the electrodes. A stimulation device is employed to transmit TES to the electrodes, and thus to deliver TES to the patient wearing the apparatus.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior fecal waste evacuation treatment systems, devices or methods, or to a least provide a useful alternative thereto.